Where Did You Come From
by LiveLoveDoyle
Summary: Two girls figure out the ways of the Reds and Blues, accompanied by their partners in crime. Main characters: Agent Brye, Lily, Omicron, and Jay.
1. Chapter 1

/Chapter 1: Brye and Omicron

1st person

~Brye~

"What the hell Omicron! Where are we?"

"Brye, calm down. I know where we are. My tracking systems say we are on the planet Chorus. And that the heat signature we are looking for is north.

"Well, then drive the damn Warthog north!"

"I'm sorry. I had to reprogram. The cold weather is messing with my computers."

"Not my problem."

"Your an absolute bitch, you know that right?"

"Truly yours." *wink*

Oh heeyy, I'm Omicron bitches. Yea. I'm an AI not a human being. Let me begin with some tidbits about me because; I'm fun to learn about.

I'm female AI (first and last of my kind) made, manipulated and tortured from the one and only Project Freelancer. I was assigned to Agent Brye or formally known as Bryanna (bree-an-uh).

Such a bitch let me just tell you. But I secretly liked that I was partnered with her. I can talk about actual girl things with her and she will understand.

Agent Brye is kind of undercover. A secret freelancer whose information was not to be known. Former mercenary for the UNSC (that goldfish lookin' ass had other plans for her). Project Freelancer eavesdropped and heard that the UNSC got a new recruit, who it was, what her skills were, and other things. We wouldn't have known about her unless we weren't up that goldfishes ass so much. She finally went undercover around the time Agent Maine went crazy. Oh and honey trust me I was the first to hear Sigma's crazy ass plan.

But that's another story.

I am what is called a naked AI. Sigma and Gamma were also naked AIs. But I am very special. I am able to simulate clothing and features like hair. Sigma and Gamma are basic af and aren't able to do that. In case you were wondering, I can change my color as well. Right now I'm a faint white glowing color. But if there is a party, tell me to hit the lights and the magic begins.

I also have the ability to take fragmented AI and make them whole again. I am stabilizer for AI overloads (where a human being has too many AI implants to the state where he/she is mentally unstable and can't function armour properly). If Sigma listened to me, Maine would have been able to be powerful _and_ mentally stable if we had a little pussy power.

"Omicron, is tha- that the _Mother of Invention_?"

"No shit Sherlock, it says _Mother of Invention_ right on it."

"This brings back so many memories."

"If only there was a way to bring him back."

Brye took a breath. Cold and icy. She stiffened her grip on the Warthog's steering wheel.

"I do miss him. I hope he is alive."

"I wouldn't be able to tell. I know you miss him but we have to investigate." If there is anything Brye and I don't talk about it's Project Freelancer. Too many things happened. I knew this would happen before I was actually assigned to Brye. We have background information about our humans before we are implanted. I could tell that she gets attached to things very quickly and she doesn't like to let those certain things go.

We pulled up to the massive ship. I climbed out and I could tell Omicron wasn't feeling to great about coming here for shelter. It was the only choice we had. With her help we could possibly fix the ship, fix my weapon or at least get it charged up again, and find out more unknown information about my comrades and what happened to them.

"I hope he is okay."

"So do I, so do I…"

Several months later…

It took us a few months to find plans, find and recover materials, and fix the ship. All we had to do was get the blueprints to build new motors and all I have to do is leave the flying to Omicron.

"The heat signature we were looking for was already here and left before we got a chance. I can't track it now because the signature is so far away."

"Do you have any traces of which direction they went?"

"Very small traces but the signature went northeast."

"Well if you can get the motors working we can go find it!"

"I'm on it." I cracked a smile. I hope we can find him. I miss him as well.

…

It took a us around a week but we got it done. There wasn't much damage to the motors, they were just frozen. I walked out of the resting ship to get a glimpse of the sun for one last time.

I took of my helmet, making sure not to reopen the scar on the right side of my face. Pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had in and flipped my hair down. I stood out like a sore thumb in the snow. I was wearing black and dark purple Helioskrill armour. I took a deep breath, tied my hair back up into a bun, inserted it through the hole (meant for my hair), and ran into the starting ship. The _Mother of Invention_ is now up and running. Here we go.

"F.I.L.S.S. set course northeast please."

"Omicron, is that you?"

"It is. Did you miss me."

"I sure did. It is nice to finally hear the voice of an acquaintance once again. It has been so many years since I heard the voice of another."

"I'm sure it has."

"How is Brye doing?"

"I'm managing."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, how long has it been since we last conversed."

"Tracking back to Project Freelancer, when you just arrived, I am calculating around five years."

"Do you happen to know what happened to them?"

"I do not have any more knowledge about them as you do."

"Maybe the heat signature we are tracking will have answers."

"Coming into range. I have more evidence on what the heat signature is."

"Elaborate."

"It is very large I am calculating a visual. It is small enough to fit inside the loading docks. It is a Pelican. This is definite."

"Great. Thank you for your assistance F.I.L.S.S."

"I am pleased to assist you Agent Brye."

"Heading into light speed. Strap yourself in the front.

"Paths are clear. Prepare for light speed."

" _How could you do this to me?! I thought I could trust you!" *screaming and holding of head*_

" _I'm just doing this for the money."_

" _Agh, not everything is about the money."_

" _I don't happen to see you getting paid. Well, now that I've found you, we have some unfinished business my dear."_

" _You've been mistaken! I'm not the one you're looking for!"_

" _I think I can spot someone with black hair sticking out from their helmet."_

" _You can't do this to me!"_

" _Oh, I think I can."_

" _This is violation! You can't just do this to me!"_

" _C'mon have a little fun_ _Bry_ _. Loosen up a little."_

" _I will never 'loosen up' in front of you. And you aren't allowed to call me that!"_

" _What?_ _Bry_ _?"_

" _Stop it! I will never like you! No matter how hard you try!"_

" _Enough! Get on the ground! This is an order!"_

 _*screaming* "Stop pulling my hair you pervert!"_

" _What's wrong? Not having enough fun? Let me fix that for you."_

" _Where did you go!?"_

 _*crying*_

*silent crying*

"Brye what is wrong?"

"It happened."

"What did?"

My first time going into light speed was when I was still working for the UNSC. It was a few years in, I was finally used to the comrades I worked with. As well as being the only woman on the force. I enjoyed showing off in front of everyone on the force. I was finally assigned my first big mission with Felix and Locus. We were entering light speed when I was soon pushed into the back room of the Pelican and.. I uh, well I think you know what happened from there. I never told anyone. Not even Omicron. Not even _him_. I was too scared. I'm surprised Omicron hasn't confronted me about this. She has all my memories stored in her files. It was something I never want to experience again in my life. I felt drunk. Everything goes blurry and woozy. I had no balance I could barely even move. I couldn't tell what was going on after a while. Now whenever we go into light speed, things, happen.

I stood up. There was a Pelican right below us. I shook off all the feelings I had. I wiped away my tears. I needed to look tough. I took off my helmet, and reached for my scar.

As far as I could see there was a whole army of people below us. We were still on the planet Chorus. The planet is absolutely huge so if you have to get anywhere, you'd better use lightspeed to get you there in a matter of seconds. It was sandy and dry, unlike where we just were. Maybe I'd find him. I know Omicron misses him as well.

"Lower and prepare for landing."

"We can't land here, there isn't enough space."

"Then go outside the city walls."

"You got it."

"I am detecting clear space just north of the New Republic."

"Thank you F.I.L.S.S."

"It is my pleasure to serve you."

The ship lowered with a giant crashing sound. As usual.

"Prepare for exit."

Smoke came from the loading dock and I stepped out. I guess everyone knew we were here because they had all lined up on the city boundary fence. I couldn't spot him. I craned my neck to look harder. Why can't I find him?

"My name is Vanessa Kimble. Welcome to the New Republic."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brye and Omicron

1st person

~Brye~

"Welcome to the New Republic. You must be very tired."

 _No shit._

"I'm Omicron. And I am sure bored. Do you have any AI fragments or anything?"

Kimball: "I happen to have a fairly new AI. Would you like to meet him?"

Omicron: "Would I?!"

Kimball: "Come on out Santa."

Santa: "Greetings. I sense that you are Omicron."

Omicron: "You are an alien AI! This could be _very_ helpful information. Do you mind if I ask you some questions and search around a little?"

Santa: "This might help you with information."

Suddenly I was looking into a room. A deep voice rang out then, nothing. I was looking at a young girl, around my age. I tried to call out, ask her if she needed help. No matter how hard I tried to project my voice she didn't seem to hear me. She started a log.

Unknown: Start recording. _Log 1 , no date or time._

My name is Olive and I seem to be transported into an alternate dimension.

I walked over toward her. She wasn't wearing any armour and I wondered if she was real. Then that's when figures started to appear. She stopped abruptly.

"Hey! You over there! Olive!" I waved my hands franticly. _No use._

 _Bry….. Come on out…._

No no no.

 _Let's have a little fun…_

Olive: There is a strange, yet familiar name being called. It seems to be the name Bry. I don't know what this means but there must be something with power here.

 _I have some unfinished business with you…_

Olive turned in my direction. _Her face._ Green eyes, midnight black hair, earthy brown lips. _I know that face…_ Her hair was in a short messy bob, securing her head in a night blanket. _Omicron._ She is seeing my worst fear. I have to get her out.

"Omicron!"

Olive: Huh, I heard something close to my name but I'm not sure what I heard. There seems to be a young woman, around the age of twenty five, standing, no, backing away from a man. What is this. Who are these people? Male figure seems to be suited in orange and grey armour and the female is in black and dark purple armour. There are no weapons on this man but the woman is screaming. Blood curdling screams. I have never heard something like this, never. The male has cornered this woman. Is this what a relationship is like… Oh no-

I ended up getting on my knees and crying. I can feel his breath on my back. It's warm and chilling at the same time.

 _Let me out._

 _This isn't real_.

Olive: I want to leave this place. I have had enough.

Santa: Did that help you with investigation _Olive_?

Omicron: H- how did you know that..

Santa: I know all secrets and memories of people.

Omicron: I saw something.

Santa: I know. I was there. I am always there. Keep it secret. Never let anyone hear _it_.

A new log appeared on my viewing screen. _Get rid of it. Don't open it. Let it go. Don't notice. Don't notice. Please._

Omicron: What's this?

Me: I do not know. Hah…

Omicron: I will play this later.

 _THANK FUCKING GOD…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brye and Omicron

1st person

~Brye~

We arrived at back at the ship. We decided it was best to stay the night in a place I was comfortable in.

"Hey, do you mind if I play the log that was recently added?"

"Yes, there is some important things in there that don't need to be seen or heard."

"Too late."

And the log started to play. It was playing in my helmet so all I could see was her point of view. I shuddered as I heard Felix's voice. Omicron was on the verge of tears. Seeing herself before her mind was fragmented is kind of weird. It's like seeing yourself. But it is your future self. In that moment there were small sobs. All of her memories before her mind was fragmented came flooding back to her. I understand it. Santa had showed us both what we were afraid of. _Our past_. I would have loved to meet a real existing Omicron or I should say Olive.

"Brye, why didn't I know about this.."

"I was too afraid to tell anyone."

"You can't keep your memories a secret from me anymore."

"Same goes for you as well."

"Deal."

It was settled. We had our deal. All our thoughts would be shared with each other and Omicron had all access to my memories and could dig through my memory files whenever she wanted.

The next morning, Omicron and I went to check out the New Republic.

It was a beautiful Capital. The new hospital, created after Doyle passed away, is the center of the Capital. The New Republic's grand masterpiece. Omicron was babbling about something, going through my memories maybe but I wasn't interested.

"What was Up with you and Doyle?"

It felt like electric was being pumped through my bloodstream. I haven't seen or heard from Doyle since high school. He was my best friend. We lived in the same neighborhood. He was two years older than I was and I never thought I would get to talk to him. He was a specimen. I was just white trash. He _was_ mine. At least I thought I _was_ his. I never had the chance to say goodbye.

"I don't want to talk about it. Go through and find something. Around when I was thirteen."

"Okay."

I didn't know what I was being sent into space for. I don't even feel like remembering the low in high school. I was terrible. I was infected. He remained sober. He tried to help. All he could. Then the deepest part of the low arrived. _She_ killed somebody. _They_ had each other, at least that's what I thought. _I_ became infected. And _he_ disappeared. Forever. I never had the chance… to say the words, _I love you_...

 **Okay guys! This is me, LiveLoveDoyle here and I'm so very sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner. I have finals coming soon and I have been very busy with review and materials and other things. I will try to get chapters up as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy the story so far! I have so much fun writing this and I can't wait to start collabing with Lil'Red03. See you all in the next chapter! And don't be afraid to write a review to help me improve my writing and if you all want certain characters and certain things through the story! :)**


End file.
